


tossing rocks at your window

by staynight



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, rage writing at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staynight/pseuds/staynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here in Akashi Corporation, filled with daily despair and stress of being one of Japan’s leading broadcasting companies, led by the Akashi family heir Akashi Seijuro, is where Kise Ryouta works. He’s mainly in charge of shows of genres he likes (after much bribery in the forms of many rounds of beer and treating Akashi to dinner), and is currently overseeing a culinary show on desserts. All changes when a short boy by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya joins the company. [kise/kuroko, minor aomine/kagami]</p>
            </blockquote>





	tossing rocks at your window

**Author's Note:**

> this took me 4 months, but 4 working days of writing to finish this monster. /wheezes  
> it's 3:30am and i've never felt such adrenaline in writing over 2000 words in an hour. well, cheers to finally posting something! i still have more queued up in my drafts folder on my laptop, but school is being such an asshole and instead of studying for my exams in july i'm actually writing this. /ugly sobbing i'm failing for sure. 
> 
> i've always wanted to write office au, so i'm glad this happened! sorry for any decline in writing quality ahahaha i've lost everything in school. thanks for reading! ♡

“Akashicchi!” A loud voice resonates through the corridor and even though Akashi had _tried_ to get his contractor to get a sound-proof door for his office, he’s aware that he wouldn’t hear whatever his secretary will be telling him from outside, so he decided against it. Poor Satsuki’ll have to resort to the office internal line for any and everything if he had it his way. He snaps back to reality when the doors swing open and Akashi doesn’t even have to lift his head to know that it’s Kise, whose mission seems to be to annoy the hell out of Akashi every day. He does great at that. “Akashicchi! You said the inspectors from the ministry of something will be here today, right? I think I saw one of them? He was walking around quietly, _god_ , Akashicchi, if you knew someone so cute, why didn’t you introduce me to him earlier—”

 

“ _Ryouta_ ,” Akashi says, fingers against his temples. “The inspectors just arrived at the conference room ten seconds before you barged in. Satsuki’s giving them a briefing now and I need to start making my way there in another ten seconds.”

 

“S—So that guy isn’t an inspector? But how come I haven’t seen him before?”

 

Akashi shrugs with uninterested eyes. “Daiki says one of his close friends will be coming down for an interview today, though, I presume that might be him.” His eyes flicker to the wall clock for a moment and he sighs. “His interview is right after I go see the inspectors. Do you want to come along, Ryouta?”

 

Kise nods so hard he can’t even speak.

 

 

 

 

Here in Akashi Corporation, filled with daily despair and stress of being one of Japan’s leading broadcasting companies, led by the Akashi family heir Akashi Seijuro, is where Kise Ryouta works, as an executive producer. He’s mainly in charge of shows of genres he likes (after much bribery in the forms of many rounds of beer and treating Akashi to dinner), and is currently overseeing a culinary show on desserts. Many people still ask him why he chose this route instead of continuing in the showbiz, like the model he used to be, several years ago. Well – yes, he’s been rolling in the dough because of his highly sought after face and his charm in the modelling and acting industries, and there’s no real reason – Akashi had been his close friend ever since high school, and he had offered Kise a job at his dad’s (back then) company, and since Akashi promised that he’ll be there too, Kise had no reason to refuse the offer (he’s actually a little afraid that the world might get sick of his face in some years to come. He thinks Akashi actually already knows).

 

Why despair and stress then, you may ask? There’s no real reason too. Akashi can be a tyrant in his own ways and a brutal perfectionist at his worst. There hasn’t been an employee who hasn’t been under the pressure of the potential Death by Overtime Duties and cruel one-day events that take three months to plan and organize, by one or two persons. Speaking of his perfectionism, Kise watches warily as Akashi smoothens out the creases in his suit and adjusts his tie in the reflection of the mirror in the elevator. He probably only allows himself to do such lame things in the elevators here because he’s the one watching all the surveillance tapes ultimately. Kise shudders.

 

The doors slide open with a soft _ding_ as they step out and towards the conference room.

 

“I heard Mibuchi Reo is coming, too,” Akashi says.

 

“Reo…? As in… _the_ Reo? From college? That senior who tried to hit on you at a freshman party with a bottle of whiskey and confessed to you standing on a table in the school cafeteria?”

 

Akashi’s eyes twitch unpleasantly. “I did not need those memories, Ryouta.”

 

 

 

As they reach the room, Kise drops the topic as Akashi’s beginning to look increasingly murderous and Kise doesn’t want another one (or two) new projects dumped on his pretty little head. They can hear Momoi’s shrill voice from here, and he tries to keep a cool composure as Akashi pushes the doors open. Momoi bows slightly, pausing her briefing. “Thank you, Satsuki. I can take over from here.”

 

Momoi nods and steps to the side of the room to join Kise. “Ki-chan, why are you here?”

 

“I was bored, but this looks like it’s going to be more boring than whatever I was supposed to do,” Kise explains lamely. Momoi lets out a sigh in agreement.

 

 

“Sei-chan!”

 

Akashi and Kise’s eyes flit to the man seated at the other end of the table in the room, and Kise lets out a soft gasp of recognition, but Akashi looks like he’s thoroughly prepared for this (Kise thinks he is). “Hi, Mibuchi-san,” he says weakly. Kise is always impressed by how great Akashi is at separating private from work matters.

 

Akashi goes on to talk about the inspection agenda for the day, and later, after the inspection, Akashi and Kise go back to Akashi’s office to find a stray piece of tissue paper on the polished glass table top. “I could have sworn I never leave tissue paper anywhere,” Akashi murmurs under his breath. Kise picks the piece of tissue paper up, and wishes he hadn’t.

 

On the paper are a kiss mark and a string of numbers that suspiciously look like a phone number. There’s a small tear in the tissue paper because of the writing, but the name that signs off is undoubtedly _Mibuchi Reo_. Akashi turns pale, grabs the tissue and tosses it into the wastepaper basket without a moment of hesitation.

 

“I think that was real lipstick,” Kise offers weakly.

 

“He used to keep those in his pants pockets in college,” Akashi manages in a low murmur, head buried in his hands.

 

“You would know,” Kise mumbles with a stifled chuckle, but looks away guiltily as Akashi turns to stare at him with a sharp glint in his eyes.

 

“Did you see Hanamiya Makoto glaring at us like he’ll eat us up just now, though, Akashicchi? It looks like the only sane one around in the inspection part of the ministry is Kiyoshi-san, and maybe Kotarou-san, I think,” Kise continues.

 

“Why do we always meet the weird ones?” Akashi asks. Kise has no answer.

 

There’s a light knock on the door, and it feels too rhythmic to be Momoi.

 

“Come in,” Akashi says.

 

“You’re going to regret saying that if it turns out to be Reo-senpai,” Kise hisses.

 

Akashi shoots him a dirty look. “I made sure Satsuki sent them _out_ before coming back, Ryouta.”

 

 

“Hello,” a petite boy with bright blue hair says after the door opens, “my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I’m here for the interview.”

 

Before Akashi can reply, or ask anything, though, Kise yanks him close by his arm, his eyes and bright. “ _Akashicchi_ ,” he whispers furiously, “that was the boy I’ve been telling you about just now! The one loitering around the offices just now – god, Akashicchi, isn’t he just _cute_? Can you—”

 

Akashi shoves Kise’s face away in a swift motion. “Tetsuya, then. Do you mind if Ryouta here stays for the interview? Don’t worry, his opinions of you won’t change my mind at all. Take a seat.”

 

Kuroko walks towards the chair silently.

 

“ _Don’t ask whether he minds or not if you’re not giving him a choice, Akashicchi_ ,” Kise whines in hushed tones. Akashi glares at him.

 

 

 

 

The interview is short, compared to the other people Akashi has interviewed, for all kinds of positions because Kuroko is straightforward and honest. Akashi appreciates that. Later, after Kuroko leaves, Kise offers to walk him out, but Kuroko refuses. Kise thinks Akashi looked a little too happy at the rejection. _This is karma_ , his eyes seem to say.

 

“You’re so mean, Akashicchi. Why did you tell him to wait for news when he’s obviously accepted already? You never ask anyone about their lives. You only ask what flavor of tea they like.”

 

Akashi glances wearily at the new and polished tea set on the coffee table. Must be one of the gifts Momoi mentioned in the morning, gifts from the ministry. He shifts his gaze back onto Kise. “Never underestimate what a person’s taste in tea can tell you, Ryouta.”

 

“Can he be my personal assistant? Secretary? Whatever, Akashicchi, give me a position where I’ll have someone like that, Akashicchi, _please_ ,” Kise practically begs. Akashi imagines fluffy dog ears and a big, fluffy tail on Kise.

 

“Whatever,” Akashi concedes, exasperated. “Just go tell Satsuki so she can arrange things, alright? Now leave before I decide to cut you into two with my sword.”

 

Kise looks at the katana hanging intimidatingly on the wall and gulps. “Right, the present from your friend in Kyoto. I – I’ll be going then, Akashicchi!”

 

 

 

 

Working under Akashi as his friend certainly has its perks. Kise’s late twenty minutes into the morning meeting because there was a stupid traffic congestion just outside his apartment (not like Akashi’d accept that as a valid reason for being late for work – you should _never_ be late, or you should just quit the job). The elevator doors swing open just in time for the meeting to end, and Kise watches, horrified, as Akashi exits the conference room with a grim look on his face, noticing Kise’s arrival.

 

“Good morning, Ryouta. You look out of sorts today, did you not sleep well?”

 

He’s safe? Kise thinks it’s Akashi who didn’t sleep well, maybe. “Um – Akashicchi, I’m really sorry I’m late! It’s because there was a traffic jam – ah, I know it isn’t a valid reason, I know! But I’m not lying, Akashicchi! I swear on the teddy bear you took from me in high school!”

 

Akashi flinches. “I’ve told you many times, Ryouta, the teddy bear wasn’t meant for _you—_ ” he pauses, clearing his throat and regaining his composure. “Anyway, the meeting just now wasn’t meant for you, anyway. You probably mixed up your schedule with mine,” he drawls. “By the way, you have a project meeting which started five minutes ago. I’m not saying anything, but Daiki is helming the meeting today, Ryouta. Have fun.”

 

“Save me, Akashicchi!” Kise screams from the hallway as Akashi shakes his head and waves lightly, elevator doors closing in Kise’s face. He lets out a noise of frustration before sprinting down the flights of stairs, head spinning by the time he reaches the conference room. He prays to God that Aomine won’t have his genitals detached for being late for the sixth time this month so much that it’s getting rather hard to convince himself that he isn’t very religious after all. Pushing the doors open, he closes his eyes in the last prayer he sends.

 

“Oi, Kise, you bastard, aren’t you early. We’re about to wrap up the first discussion session,” Aomine says.

 

“I’m sorry, Aominecchi! I got mixed up by Akashicchi’s schedule so I went for his meeting just now instead,” Kise explains, and tries to find his seat but fails to, much to his horror.

 

“Um, Kise-kun? Do you want to sit here—”

 

“ _Waah_! Where did you come from?” Kise yells, clutching at his chest in surprise.

 

“Shut up, Kise,” Aomine says lazily, waving the laser pointer around. “If it weren’t for Tetsu, we would have died. He made notes of your project and presented them just now. You’re such a piece of shit, Kise. It’s only Tetsu’s first day, you know?”

 

 _Tetsu? By Tetsu, does he mean_ …

 

Kise turns around to see the shock of blue hair and light azure eyes again, this time eyes sparked with a little curiosity and more of confusion. “A—Ah, it’s you, Kurokocchi! Good morning! I’m sorry I’m late!”

 

Kuroko doesn’t say anything, but Aomine does. The rest of their colleagues look scandalized throughout the rest of the meeting because Aomine keeps throwing crude insults at Kise for being a _rude, inconsiderate asshole_ in the middle of storyline discussion.

 

“ _Aominecchi_ ,” Kise whines after the meeting has ended. He knows Aomine doesn’t hate him at all, since his bark is worse than his bite, and they’ve been friends ever since Aomine spilled the soup from the ramen takeout bowl when Kise opened the door with a facial mask on his face that day. It wasn’t Kise’s fault that he chose to use to volcanic ash mask that day and that Aomine simply sucked as a delivery boy.

 

Aomine huffs loudly. “Take good care of Tetsu, okay? If he gets bullied by you or anyone in the company, I’ll kill you, Kise, I really will. With my bare hands.”

 

“Wait, but how did you get to know him, anyway?”

 

“We were in the same class in college. He was quiet and he made me jump out of my skin when we were researching on the same project back then, good lord. I was just taking a turn in the library and he came out from nowhere and – okay. It was pretty stupid of me to get so shocked, but well, that’s how we became friends.”

 

Kise’s eyes flicker to Kuroko at the tables, packing his notes and filing them into his own file neatly.

 

 

 

 

Oh, right, has Kise mentioned? Being Akashi’s friend while working for him is a really wonderful thing indeed. He had specially changed Kuroko’s job scope from a manager at the human resource department to Kise’s personal assistant (although he’s pretty sure he doesn’t need one – he’s very much capable as it is), and no one has any comments to offer. If there was one thing all employees had to obey in the company, it’d be unanimously agreed that it was the one unspoken rule: _do not disobey Akashi_.

 

“Say, Kurokocchi, how old are you? I’m curious because you call me Kise-kun, you see. Aren’t you a little too young to be interviewing at such a big company? Man, if I were you, I’d be out having fun and enjoying myself. Why put yourself in such trouble everyday? Like, unless you’re strapped for cash – wait, Kurokocchi – are you?”

 

Kuroko actually frowns a little. “I’m of the same age as you, Kise-kun. Twenty-two.”

 

Kise gawks. “ _What_.”

 

 

Later, Kise spends the entire lunch hour fawning over Kuroko and his baby face and big, round eyes and his petite stature. At the mention of the last one, Kuroko proceeds to stand up, leaving Kise in the cafeteria alone.

 

 

 

 

“ _Akashicchi_!” Kise yells, before the door busts open.

 

Akashi breathes in deeply, closing his eyes. “Ryouta, you’re not the one paying for the door if it breaks. This had better be something important.”

 

“Akashicchi, did you know already Kurokocchi was our age?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“W—Why didn’t you tell me?” Kise bawls, “I just made a fool out of myself!”

 

“It was on his resume and his interview form and everything, Ryouta. You can’t blame me for your own idiocy. Besides, I’m sure Tetsuya wouldn’t hold such a trivial matter to heart,” Akashi replies. “Now, leave. And shut the door carefully.”

 

 

 

 

Kise has always thought he would be fine with Kuroko’s frequent silence and the potential awkward silence that would ensue. He gets first-hand experience when it’s about 10 at night and they’re the last few people left in the office after churning out a statistical report due tomorrow. They simultaneously collapsed on the office couch when Kise finally sent out the email to Akashi, and Kise almost fell asleep there until Kuroko nudged him on his cheek, telling him to go home.

 

And so here they are, at the bus stop beside the company building in the autumn night chill. Kuroko has his hands buried in the deep pockets of his navy trench coat and Kise watches, amazed, as Kuroko exhales. “It’s rude to stare, Kise-kun.”

 

Clearing his throat, Kise looks away, but he misses the small smile hanging on the corner of Kuroko’s lips. “It’s hard not to look when Kurokocchi looks so cute and small in a large coat,” Kise murmurs and shifts closer to Kuroko so that their shoulders are touching. The warmth between them is nice.

 

If Kuroko felt like his cheeks were warm for some reason, it might be the hot coffee from the vending machine earlier still lingering in his system. Definitely.

 

“You really don’t have to wait for my bus for me when your bus goes the opposite direction, Kise-kun. Just go to the other side of the road already, so I won’t feel bad.”

 

Kise laughs, a bright, tinkling chime-like sound. “I don’t mind at all, Kurokocchi! Besides, my bus just left, and waiting alone isn’t exactly preferable especially since I have company now.”

 

“You’re just good with words,” Kuroko sighs.

 

“I just want to make sure you get home safe, Kurokocchi. Can’t I even do that, as a superior and as a friend?”

 

“What if I get mobbed only after I alight the bus later? Would that be safe?”

 

“So what you’re saying is that you want me to send you home, right? Because I really don’t mind either, Kurokocchi, I could even watch the door for you, if you asked—” Kuroko clamps a hand over Kise’s mouth. “It’s late, Kise-kun, stop spouting nonsense, because I didn’t mean it that way.”

 

 

 

When Kuroko gets on his bus, the air-con feels too cold for some reason, although it should be the same as any other day, and he suddenly misses the gentle warmth against his body from just now.

 

 _What are you even thinking about now_ , Kuroko chides himself, and pinches his thigh so that he won’t fall asleep on the bus and miss his stop later (and also to clear his thoughts).

 

 

 

 

It’s a special and rare occasion that they both don’t have to rush through their lunches to get back to rushing their project. In lieu of the leisure they’re going to enjoy during lunchtime, Kise proposes that their department get an extended hour for lunch. Akashi would probably threaten to kill him, but he does that almost every day, so Kise isn’t worried.

 

“Kurokocchi! Do you want to go grab lunch together?”

 

When Kuroko had suggested that they go to Maji Burger for lunch, Kise had not expected Kuroko’s definition of “lunch” to be a large order of vanilla milkshake. “Won’t you eat something, Kurokocchi? You’ll get hungry before dinnertime if this is all you have, you know.”

 

“I’m used to this,” Kuroko just replies, “I’ve been doing this since high school.”

 

“I’m sticking to my theory that you’re still a kid strapped for cash. Now I feel guilty for eating this burger. Please at least have a bite, Kurokocchi.”

 

Kuroko rolls his eyes, but a fond smile graces his lips. “I’m not hungry, really, Kise-kun. And I’m not a kid – I told you. We’re of the same age. Plus, we even graduated from the same high school on the same year, so you’re just calling yourself a kid.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Kise half-screams, clasping his mouth after realizing that they’re in a public place and that he shouldn’t yell. “Are you _serious_? I have never seen you or Aominecchi around before.”

 

“Kagami-kun, the contractor for our company was from our school too. I know you and Akashi-kun, but of course the reverse wouldn’t be true. You didn’t even notice me during the first meeting I attended in the company in your stead,” Kuroko says.

 

Kise pouts. “That’s unfair. How come those jerks got to meet Kurokocchi before I did?”

 

“What’s so great about meeting me?”

 

“You’re cute,” Kise just grins, mayonnaise smeared unsightly across his bottom lip, “and maybe if you were younger and more naïve, you might’ve said yes if I asked you out.”

 

Kuroko holds in the urge to swing his fist into Kise’s face. “Were you always so interested in children, Kise-kun? It’s not attractive. I wonder what your fans will think if you keep preying on innocent high school kids.”

 

“I’m not,” Kise answers genuinely, “it’s just you.”

 

The silence after that drags out for a little; with Kuroko sipping his milkshake quietly and Kise silently beating himself up inside for making things awkward. “Um,” Kuroko starts, and Kise’s suddenly nervous – is he going to say something about what Kise has said? Did he find out how Kise feels about him? “Please wipe the mayonnaise off your lips, Kise-kun.”

 

 _So this is how it feels to have your heart dropping to the bottom of your soles_ , Kise thinks pathetically, and wipes his lips with a piece of tissue paper lamely.

 

When they leave the fast food restaurant, it begins to pour. Kise fumbles in his bag for his umbrella but it isn’t there, so Kuroko offers a spot under his umbrella before they begin to walk to the train station in the rain, avoiding water puddles and laughing breathily at each other’s company.

 

Kise isn’t sure how Kuroko manages to turn Kise from _drowning in depression_ to _flying in the clouds_ just by a simple gesture and a few seconds of consideration. But he knows, for sure, that Kuroko doesn’t even have to try to make Kise happy.)

 

 

 

 

Today, Kise doesn’t turn up for work. Kuroko has half a mind to ask Akashi if Kise was alright, or if he was going to turn up at all, but recently Akashi has been shooting him with weird glances and knowing grins that Kuroko can’t figure out. So maybe not.

 

“Tetsu-kun!”

 

Kuroko spins around and sees Momoi waving at him from outside Akashi’s office. “Tetsu-kun, Ki-chan won’t be here today so his meetings and appointments are all cancelled! Akashi-kun says that you can go home if you want to,” she pauses to dig out a slip of paper from her pocket, “or this is Ki-chan’s address. Akashi-kun told me to give it to you.”

 

“What happened to Kise-kun? Why his address?” Kuroko asks. Why did Akashi give him Kise’s _address_? Didn’t he not come for work because he had something else on? Or—

 

“Ki-chan is sick, Tetsu-kun,” Momoi says with a frown, “and he barely falls sick, so we’re quite concerned about him. Akashi-kun usually visits him when he’s sick but he says since Ki-chan has you now, he doesn’t have to go.”

 

Kuroko takes the paper from Momoi’s hands. “Thanks, Momoi-san. I’ll be going, then.”

 

“Ah, Tetsu-kun!” Momoi calls from behind after Kuroko walks away, “I forgot to give you this too!” She drops a pair of keys into Kuroko’s hands and grins. “His apartment keys. Do anything you want, but just don’t ask Akashi-kun how he has it.”

 

 

 

 

The exterior of Kise’s apartment looks lavishly grand it makes Kuroko want to kick Kise in the face. There are two pots of tulips on each side of the doormat in front of the door and on the wall are illegible words messily written by markers (there’s a thin layer of paint over it, but it isn’t enough to cover the words). He sticks the key into the keyhole and gives it a rough turn and he’s grumbling before he knows it. Kise actually lets fans write outside his door? Isn’t that behavior bad? What if the whole nation actually does it to their idols?

 

The house is quiet as Kuroko leaves his shoes outside and steps inside silently. There’s a heap of clothes on the couch that looks suspiciously dirty and Kuroko sighs as he pads to the closed room and knocks.

 

A cough. “Who’s there? Akashicchi?”

 

Momoi’s right about Akashi’s visits, then. “Kise-kun, it’s Kuroko. Can I come in?”

 

“Yes, sure, ah – _wait_ , you have my apartment keys? How?”

 

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko just says, and opts to dash off to the kitchen with the excuse of making porridge for the bed-ridden Kise. For some reason, his cheeks are starting to warm and his heart won’t stay still. What’s this?

 

“I’m just feeling weird because I’m in someone else’s house uninvited,” Kuroko mutters to himself, “I’m so rude.”

 

“You’re not rude, Kurokocchi.”

 

Kuroko quickly turns around to see Kise behind him, a sleepy (but still _so_ beautiful) smile gracing his pale face. He tries not to get distracted by the wide expanses of pale skin exposed by the skimpy and thin tank top Kise’s wearing, and how the baggy sweatpants are barely clinging on to his hips. He forces his eyes up. “I guess it wouldn’t be if the owner of the house doesn’t mind it.”

 

“Would I ever mind a surprise visit from Kurokocchi? I think not,” Kise hums, leaning against the kitchen counter, “I really was surprised, though. Usually, only Akashicchi visits whenever I’m sick, and some fans if they see me unwell on my way home or to the pharmacy. Ah, I feel so lucky.”

 

The porridge bubbles in response. Kuroko makes a pleased noise and turns the stove off. “Do you want to have the porridge now?”

 

“Can I have Kurokocchi together with the porridge?”

 

 

 

Later, Kise decides the bruise on his thigh from Kuroko’s knee jab was probably his fault.

 

 

 

 

It was probably unplanned for Kuroko to stay at Kise’s house some hours after nightfall, but Kise’s great at getting what he wants, even if Kuroko’s reluctant (a few faked coughs can get Kuroko to start worrying). After a rerun of _Spirited Away_ , Kise’s blowing his nose into tissues while Kuroko watches the blond splutter and cry uncontrollably. The box of tissues is going to be empty if he continues.

 

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko starts, a little guilty for interrupting Kise’s moment, “sorry, but it’s getting late. I should go soon.”

 

Kise bites back the urge to suggest Kuroko to stay over, because Kise only has one bedroom and one bed and he very much wants to cuddle with Kuroko because he’s still feeling extremely shaken from the sixth time of watching the same film.

 

“Couldn’t you… stay a little longer? I’m…” he laughs, “still fragile from the movie, you know. Keep me company please, Kurokocchi.”

 

When Kuroko keeps his gaze locked onto the walls as he considers the proposal, Kise reaches out to grab Kuroko’s hand to yank him down. “ _Please_ ,” Kise whispers. Kuroko can feel Kise’s hot breath fanning across his cheeks, _that must be why his face is heating up_ , and he clears his throat. “Just for a while,” Kuroko concedes, but he tries to stand up to get more tissues for Kise.

 

“Don’t go,” Kise pleads, tugging at Kuroko’s arm and Kuroko stumbles, falling onto Kise’s lap. When Kuroko regains his composure and looks up, he flushes at the proximity of their faces. They look at each other without a word, but Kuroko looks away first; and Kise splutters, letting go of Kuroko’s arm.

 

“I’m going to get more tissues for you, I’m not going anywhere,” Kuroko mumbles.

 

“A—Ah, okay. That wasn’t on purpose, Kurokocchi, sorry.”

 

 

 

In the end, Kuroko falls asleep on Kise’s couch but Kise moves him to his bed instead. He whines about how his legs have to dangle from the end of the couch, but at least his bed will smell like Kuroko now. Kise thinks about all the possibilities from that incident just now – what would have happened instead if Kise just tugged Kuroko closer and kissed him? How would Kuroko have reacted? Would he be disgusted? Surprised? Or would he just be expressionless, like how he always is? It finally dawns on Kise how much he wants to break the poker face façade Kuroko upholds.

 

Smiling, Kise falls into slumber.

 

 

 

 

There’s chocolate chip cookies in one of the top cupboards, sweetened green tea sachets sitting in the basket by the electric kettle and one jug full of iced instant 3-in-1 coffee ready in the fridge. This company’s pantry – or all pantries, Kagami thinks, is godsend, as he sips on his cup of hot chocolate. He’s been contracted to several other giant corporations before, but none of them have had such legendary pantries. Such shame. It’s not like Kagami likes food that much, you see, but since food is a necessity for survival, he thinks it’s only right to enjoy the best kinds of food.

 

Even the tables and chairs in the cozy (albeit a little cramped) pantry look so good. Kagami sighs pleasantly before plopping down on one of the wooden chairs at the nearest table before jumping up in shock. “What the _fuck_ ,” he yells – there’s something hot and wet where he sat down. Bless sensitive noses, because he leans in and smells coffee. _Oh no_.

 

There’s definitely something wrong with crouching over the pantry sink with wet tissue papers stuck on his clothed ass. Kagami thinks it’s bad luck or karma punishing him for gobbling up all of those macadamia cookies in the jar just now, but he just keeps praying there won’t be a stain left on his pants by the time he’s done. A stain on his ass just doesn’t seem right in any way. “Let’s hope no one comes in, too… there’s no way I can explain this situation…”

 

When the door swings open with a click, Kagami almost bites his own tongue from stifling a squeal and the look on his face mirrors the expression the other person has.

 

“Woah,” he says, hands up in the air, “don’t worry, pal, we all have those days. I heard there’s this really spicy ramen shop that opened down the road? Did you go there too? My friend went there and had the runs for two days. Don’t worry, really. I won’t tell a soul… but… in the pantry? Really.”

 

Kagami thinks this guy is too fucking chill to be real. Also, he thinks Kagami just shit his pants. He doesn’t know what to say, so his mouth is agape. Probably from shock.

 

“I… I didn’t shit my pants,” Kagami says, after briefly clearing his throat, “I sat on that chair, and it had coffee on it.” He eyes the chair accusingly.

 

The other guy walks to the chair, and he nods in acknowledgement. “I see. Sorry ‘bout that, then. Guess you were just unlucky huh?” He turns to gesture a thumbs up to Kagami, then turns back to grab a cup of coffee and a handful of chocolate cookies.

 

“Aomine,” comes a loud voice from outside, “we need you at the discussion in five!”

 

“Okay, okay, Wakamatsu, stop shouting, _please_. It’s your fault Sakurai’s having the runs and stuck at home so nobody’s here to provide my snacks during breaks, you know,” the guy yells, mouth stuffed with cookies, “it’s not my fault I’m in the pantry looking for food.” It is an unsightly sight, but Kagami finds that this guy is strangely, and surprisingly handsome. He internally smacks himself for embarrassing himself and making himself look like a freaky weirdo in front of this hottie. What a first impression, Taiga.

 

“Well,” Aomine says to Kagami, “guess I gotta go. Good luck with cleaning your pants, Mr. Coffee, see you around!”

 

The door clicks shut when he leaves.

 

Kagami deflates to the ground and untucks his shirt so that it covers his butt before leaving the office. _Mr. Coffee._

 

 

 

 

If you asked Kise what’s he’s into recently (his answers varied over the years, from yoyo to anime ( _“Slam Dunk,” he’d said with sparkly eyes_ ) to Jenga) – he’d never have imagined, but it would be stalking. Well, to be honest, it isn’t exactly as bad, because he just happened to stumble into Kuroko on his way to the library on a dreary Saturday after he returned from his morning jog and was on his way to get a morning coffee from the neighborhood café, he decided to go all the way… to follow Kuroko.

 

 _Kurokocchi’s super cute when he’s engrossed in reading_ , Kise thinks, and stifles a giggle in the library. People are already starting to gather and whisper at the sight of Kise Ryouta, former hotshot and one of Japan’s top models crouched at one corner of the library, hiding behind a bookshelf, _and_ grinning at himself.

 

Disturbed by the increasing noise, Kuroko picks up the three other books beside his crossed legs and the one he’s reading and stands up to find another quiet spot to resume his reading but he comes face to face with Kise, a hat on his head and a pair of shades framing his face, when he takes a turn around the bookshelves. “Hi, Kurokocchi,” Kise says nervously, “please help me.”

 

 

Somehow, they manage to lose the crowd and find a cozy place to settle down in another part of the library. “What are you doing here, Kise-kun?”

 

“So brutal, Kurokocchi. Shouldn’t you ask if I’m fine first?”

 

“You are fine. But what are you doing here?”

 

“I…” Kise trails off. Does he tell Kuroko that he followed him all the way from outside to here, or was it a pure coincidence? …Kuroko’d never buy that. Heck, even Kise doesn’t buy that himself. “I saw you walking in when I was outside just now so I decided to come by to say hi, but people saw me before you did… Anyway,” Kise peeps at the books Kuroko’s holding, “what kind of books do you read, Kurokocchi? I’m quite curious. Ah, I love romance, mystery, sci-fi and recently I started reading self-help books!”

 

“Please keep quiet, Kise-kun, the librarian over there looks like she’s about to swallow us up. But then again, she’s looking at you with hearts in her eyes, so I guess not.”

 

“If getting swallowed means I’ll always be with you, Kurokocchi, then she can swallow us up for all I care! You haven’t answered me, Kurokocchi!”

 

Kuroko eyes the pile of books beside him silently. “I like mystery and supernatural stories. It freaks me out, but they’re good.”

 

Kise starts to giggle, and Kuroko looks over with a stoic expression. “Is there anything funny with what I just said, Kise-kun?”

 

“No, I’m just thinking… I finally have a common interest with Kurokocchi! I always thought we were very different, since you always complain that I’m noisy and I know that I’m noisy and you always appear so refined and disciplined I just… thought we would never get along well. You always bully me, of course, but I know you don’t mean it, eheheh. I’m just so happy, Kurokocchi!”

 

Kuroko tries to hide a faint blush on his cheeks with a book but Kise stops his hands. “Stop joking, Kise-kun. You must be reading too much of those romance novels, right?”

 

The book is gently pried out of Kuroko’s hands by Kise and Kise tackles Kuroko from the side so his arms are wrapped tightly around Kuroko. Resting his chin on Kuroko’s head, Kise inhales the soft scent of Kuroko’s shampoo and sighs. Kuroko’s about to open his mouth to say something, but Kise interrupts him. “I have something on later, so let me hug you for a while so I can leave happily, Kurokocchi.”

 

 

 

When Kise leaves, Kuroko’s left feeling strangely empty and craving for the warmth from Kise’s embrace. He dismisses the feelings away and angrily returns the books he took earlier. The librarian from earlier sends him a knowing smile when he leaves, but he pretends not to see.

 

 

 

 

This morning starts with Momoi placing a proposal on Kuroko’s desk. Kuroko looks at the file with curious eyes and Momoi just grins. “Ki-chan’s proposal for a new show! Akashi-kun just approved it, so remember to pass it to him later, okay, Kuroko-kun?”

 

Kuroko nods and the girl skips back into her office. Akashi is surprisingly early for a boss, and Kise is, as usual, late. He sighs wistfully and is about to give Kise an angry morning call before Kise dashes into the office with red eyes and barely-brushed hair. “Kise-kun?”

 

“You’re supposed to say ‘good morning, Kise-kun’, Kurokocchi,” Kise laughs, but whines when Kuroko sends him a long glare. “Sorry I’m late! My contact lens went in the wrong side so I spent a lot of time removing it and – yeah. My eyes are so red! Then my comb got tangled in my hair.”

 

“You lead an arduous life, Kise-kun.”

 

“I agree.”

 

“You have an approved proposal from Akashi-kun, by the way,” Kuroko says, passing the folder over. Kise moans at the folder with a huge grin and Kuroko cringes. “What expression was that supposed to be?”

 

“Hmm? It’s a… _I’m so happy my project got approved_ plus _now I have to work overtime everyday_ combination. Does it look bad?”

 

Kuroko scrunches his nose up. “It does.”

 

“You’re so mean, Kurokocchi! Want to grab breakfast together?”

 

 

 

 

Because it’s a broadcast special episode, Kise has allowed Kuroko to feature on the episode since it’s about his favorite beverage, vanilla milkshakes. Aside from saving the costs of hiring hosts, Kise also gets to see Kuroko being all excited over a cup of sugar. Killing two birds with one stone. His dreams of becoming a cup of vanilla milkshake are also enhanced because of this.

 

“Cut!” The director yells. Kise is shaken out of his reverie, and he rushes to see what’s wrong. “Kuroko’s got a cut on his hand – stop rolling! Attend to him! Where are the first aiders?”

 

“Kurokocchi!” Kise almost shrieks as he dashes to Kuroko, who’s wincing at the pain. “What happened?”

 

“I got a cut from breaking the bottle of vanilla essence – I’m fine, Kise-kun.”

 

The cut doesn’t look ‘fine’ at all – it’s a long, deep red gash that extends from below Kuroko’s thumb to halfway through his forearm. “You’re not _fine_ , Kurokocchi! You’re going to get a scar from this! I’ll take you to the infirmary – all crew on hold!”

 

He picks up Kuroko princess-style and rushes out of the studio. “Director, I’ll be right back!”

 

“Put me down, Kise-kun, there’s nothing wrong with my legs, I can walk,” Kuroko huffs out between breaths.

 

“No,” Kise grits out, “you’re bleeding so much. I don’t want you to faint, besides, I have longer legs, so I can walk faster. Kurokocchi, can you just relax, please?”

 

Kuroko stares at the cut and his bloody arm quietly. Kise’s right.

 

 

 

 

They’re lucky enough to meet Riko in the infirmary, who’s getting band-aids for her paper cut because she used to be trained in first aid. She helps to wash and dress Kuroko’s wound quickly, much to Kise’s delight.

 

“Thank you, Riko-san,” Kuroko says and bows, but Riko waves it off with a laugh.

 

 

 

 

The walk back to the recording studio is scarily silent. Kise’s afraid that Kuroko might be mad at him for treating him like a baby or a girl, but he doesn’t dare to say anything for he might be adding fuel to the fire.

 

“Thank you, Kise-kun,” Kuroko says instead. Kise’s eyes widen in surprise. “I don’t know what else to say besides thank you. It was my fault for being careless with the bottle, but I made you worry so much over a scratch. Sorry.”

 

“A scratch? Don’t you dare say that, Kurokocchi! I thought my heart was going to jump out of my mouth when I saw all that blood on your hands. What if anything happened to you? I wouldn’t be able to live on as well, you know…”

 

Kuroko laughs – light, breezy. It’s hard to deny the warmth spreading inside him from Kise’s words. “I won’t die over a glass cut, Kise-kun, so don’t be sad.”

 

“I’m happy as long as you’re fine, Kurokocchi,” Kise mutters, and even he’s shocked at his own honesty.

 

 

Kuroko gives him a short hug right outside the studio door.

 

Later, Akashi calls him and chides him for the thirty-seven typos in the reflection report he submitted and asks if anything’s wrong. “My heart hurts, Akashicchi,” he cries. Akashi hangs up.

 

 

 

 

It’s a late night in the office again – with the show reaching its end, and Kuroko feels that it’s a pity for it to end already. With Kise’s procrastination, Kuroko had to help out a lot, from planning to overseeing the execution: it would be a lie to say that he’s not attached to the project at all because he is.

 

A sigh.

 

Kuroko stacks the research files in the cabinet in the conference room neatly before turning back to Kise’s office. As he opens the door, a paper flies and smacks Kuroko right in the face. Kise must’ve left the fan on—

 

He stomps to Kise’s table, ready to give him a scolding until he stops and sees that Kise’s sleeping. Kuroko yanks out the papers from under Kise’s arms to check on his progress.

 

 _What_? Kise has finished the entire thing, ending with stray scribbles of “Kurokocchi” and random doodles of hearts all over the page where it’s empty. Kuroko’s eyes flicker to the snoring Kise and flushes a little. Tentatively, Kuroko reaches out to card his fingers through Kise’s hair. _It’s so soft_ , Kuroko thinks to himself, fingers curling unintentionally.

 

When Kise jerks in his sleep, Kuroko retracts his hand like he’s burned. However, Kise’s reflexes are better than what Kuroko had expected, so Kise’s strong grip catches Kuroko’s slim wrist mid-air. “Who’s… there?” Kise mumbles, voice laden with sleep.

 

Kise blinks and combs his hands through his hair. He takes a good look at Kuroko and pinches his own cheeks; only to jump in recoil from the pain. “T—This means that K—Kurokocchi was the one touchi— doing that just now, right?”

 

Kuroko furiously avoids his gaze – ignoring the heat that crept up his neck to the tip of his ears. “I was just worried that Kise-kun may catch a cold because the fan was on,” he explains.

 

“And you’re worried that, of all things, my _hair_ may get cold, Kurokocchi?” Kise challenges, a soft whisper into Kuroko’s ear as he stands up.

 

Kuroko flinches at the movement and blinks profusely, his usually calm eyes darting nervously at everywhere but Kise. “I don’t know what you’re saying, Kise-kun. Have you slept too much? I’ll help you look these papers over so you can—”

 

The proximity isn’t helping. Kise leans further towards Kuroko, and Kuroko is stunned into silence as Kise cradles his face in his hands. “Please stop running away from me, Kurokocchi.”

 

Kise’s voice is gentle, soft and unexpectedly wounded for some reason. “I—” _wait, but what am I trying to say? That I’ve already somehow fell for you some time ago? That you’re really charming and I think you’ve made a mistake? That I don’t think I deserve being held by you? That I’m scared that you’re lying or joking whenever you make me sound important to you—_

 

“Did you think I was lying?” Kise asks. Kuroko flinches at how accurate he is (or is Kuroko that easy to read?), and avoids watching the anxiety swim in Kise’s golden eyes as he presses his forehead against Kuroko’s – from here, Kuroko can feel Kise’s breath against his mouth – can feel the warmth from his hands – “I wasn’t lying, you know? All the times I’ve told you that I liked you – that you were important and precious to me – those weren’t empty compliments, Kurokocchi. Look at me.”

 

But Kuroko is looking at him, except tears are flowing from his eyes and his vision is so, so blurred and Kise moves to wipe them off before he can. “I… I never knew you thought I was joking. I was serious all the time. From when I first saw you in the company, to when I begged Akashicchi to make you my assistant, to when you made porridge for me when I was sick. Heck,” Kise laughs, “that porridge sucked, but Kurokocchi made it. I was so happy the taste didn’t matter anymore.”

 

“Hey, Kurokocchi,” Kise says. Kuroko blinks and looks up, cheeks still hot and tinted red and Kise leans down to press a soft kiss on his lips in a swift motion. “I like you. I like you so much it hurts when I have to pretend I don’t at work every day. I like you so much, I still think about that cut and that scar sometimes, and wonder if you’re fine. I like you so much I can’t find a way to put all my feelings into words, Kurokocchi. Can you believe me?”

 

Kuroko doesn’t answer his question.

 

“Kiss me again,” he says instead.

 

 

 

 

“Taiga.”

 

Kagami tilts his head in question.

 

“Would it be possible to make the whole room next door soundproof?”

 

“The man destined for great things, Akashi Seijuro, is trying to run away from his subordinates flirting next door?”

 

“Flirting? You obviously haven’t seen anything. It’s unpleasant to be disturbed by such… noises when you’re hard at work, Taiga. Besides, if you don’t do it, I’ll cancel our contract so you can’t come here to visit Daiki anymore,” Akashi says with a dark grin. “Everyone wants to work with us, so that’s really no big deal for us. For you, though…”

 

“Why don’t you just fire them both,” Kagami grumbles, “they were right when they called you the human embodiment of evil.” Akashi chortles under his breath.  

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll see what I can do.”

 

 

 

 

When Kagami knocks on the door to Kise’s office, he isn’t sure what to expect. Akashi had told him many stories about Kise and Kuroko and everyone else in the company (seriously, how does he know, but then again, Kuroko had told him once – with serious eyes – _surveillance cameras_. Kagami _had_ to believe that.), but what greets him is entirely out of what he expected. Out of the bizarre spectrum.

 

The door creaks open, and Kuroko stumbles a little, tie undone and a few buttons on his white dress shirt popped. “Oh,” he pants, “Kagami-kun.”

 

“ _Oh_?” Kagami repeats, eyes still wide with shock, “that’s what you first said to me when we met in Math class. Just how many times have you two had people walking in on you for you to reply so casually in the middle of sex?”

 

To his surprise, Kuroko actually starts counting with both his hands. “Five?” He says, “by the way, I said that because I didn’t know what else to say when the American transfer kid sat next to me. In Math class.”

 

“You said that because I woke you up from your nap in class when I pulled my chair out, you first class asshole,” Kagami grunts.

 

“Really? I forgot,” Kuroko grins.

 

Kise just laughs from his table – blond hair messy and grey blazer tossed at the foot of his table carelessly. “So, hi, Kagamicchi. What brings you here today?”

 

“Akashi complained about you guys being noisy here, and he wanted me to soundproof this entire room, so I wanted to check out the dimensions of the room, damn it,” Kagami groans, “the dimensions. I didn’t want to check out the dense air of hormones. Do you two even get any work _done_ while being so busy making out?”

 

“You’re nowhere better, Kagami-kun. You just wanted an excuse to roam around the office so you can spot Aomine-kun, right?” Kuroko argues, face straight despite his flushed cheeks. “That bad habit of lying hasn’t gone away I see, _Mr. Coffee_.”

 

Kagami blushes and splutters. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

 

“Tell Akashicchi he can’t soundproof the room and I’ll send you Aominecchi’s nudes!” Kise bargains, eyes bright as he straightens his tie. “It would be a pain for Kurokocchi if this room was soundproofed – he would have to call me for everything. Calling is a sanctity and should not be sullied by mundane routines like reporting schedules—but _hey_ , if Kurokocchi called me through the phone every day we could—”

 

 _These people are insane,_ Kagami thinks, but says nothing as he turns on his heels and leaves the room before Kise finishes vocalizing his line of thought.

 

Later, he sends a text to Akashi.

 

_Akashi, I can’t do it. They have Aomine’s nudes._

 

 _You are a weak man, Taiga_ , comes the swift reply. Kagami wonders how this company manages to be so productive and stay at the top of the food chain when their employees (and even their boss) aren’t serious all the time at all.

 

Three seconds later, Kagami’s phone rings for the second time, notifying the arrival of yet another text. _But I’ll let you off this once because now you too know the terror of what goes on in Ryouta’s office when he’s alone with Tetsuya._

_You saw that before too?????_ Kagami sends back, out of shock.

 

 

Kagami slips the phone into his pocket as he trudges out of the hallway, and the phone doesn’t ring again. An idea pops into Kagami’s head and he entertains the thought more than he should. _Surveillance cameras,_ he remembers Kuroko saying, and shudders. This company’s kinda scary.

 

 

 

 

 

As he takes the elevator on his way out of the office, he bumps into Aomine, who gets in the elevator halfway down. “Oh hey, if it isn’t Mr. Coffee,” he says with a large grin, “this must be fate. Let me buy you coffee then, since it’s my lunch break now.”

 

Kagami must retract his words. This company’s kinda magical.


End file.
